


Harder to breathe.

by rii_se



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-19
Updated: 2017-10-19
Packaged: 2019-01-19 21:22:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12418407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rii_se/pseuds/rii_se
Summary: "A body has been discovered."The killing game has finally started, and to Miika's bitter surprise, the one person she had found herself getting close to was the one that was killed, and instead of aiding the others in the large investigation, she instead takes the time to herself - to remember.





	Harder to breathe.

**Author's Note:**

> I had thought this up last night before playing the first trial of v3,, I love torturing my kids ha.  
> This *does* contain spoilers, but it's only the death of the first victim, so for those who didn't know whoopsies.  
> Miika is an original character of mine,, everyone else belongs to Spike Chunsoft.

"A body has been discovered!"  
The words still rang through her head, the game had been started, someone had been killed.   
No, not just anyone- Rantaro Amami, the first victim in this twisted game, the first to have his life taken away from him- the one person she was able to open up to in this alien school.  
It was too easy, he had greeted her the same as if they were old friends, then again- he seemed to have greeted everyone the same way as well, but there was something about his laid back attitude and easy way to get along with the male that had sparked her interest from the very beginning of things.  
But now, there was no person you could go to and just sit down and have a cup of tea with. No, of course there wasn't, because you didn't seem to be allowed to have nice things in a world like this, were you? You had the fleeting feeling of happiness, that brief moment being able to say that everything would be alright and that everything would turn out just right, just to simply have that reassuring feeling ripped away from your hands just as soon as you had gotten a full grasp of it.   
The library was crowded, of course it was crowded- someone had just been killed there after all.   
Miika Fujiko had stood there, her charcoal eyes seeming to only grow darker as she stood there in silence, the investigation was going on around her, after all.   
But she didn't wish to partake in the activity, she didn't want to agree with the fact that his body was sitting in the middle of that very room, all life drained out of it, but she couldn't do anything, she couldn't have done anything to stop any of this from happening in the first place.  
Sighing heavily to herself, she had to remind herself that she was still in a public area, that all the rest of her classmates were just as down as she was, were just as curious and confused as she- as to why this had to happen.   
It had been only two days, and yet, she had already accepted the now deceased classmate as someone she could depend on, there was even a clear indication that if he were to live, that something would have more than likely happened between them. Perhaps this was the reason why this was hitting her so hard- more than it have should.  
Of course, she had to take a look at the damage, she had to conform it herself that he was dead, and she wanted to see just exactly how it had happened, getting words from her fellow classmates would simply not be satisfying enough.  
That choice was quickly regretted as soon as the gruesome sight was shown right there in front of her. The blood muting the brighter colour of his hair, more of it spilled around the crime scene, up on the wall - all his blood. The scene was indeed far more gruesome than she had wanted to see, and now that her eyes had been able to see what had happened, she could already tell herself that it was something she would soon nit be able to unsee.   
There was a high chance that someone had been attempting to talk to her as she was standing there in a silent stare, though her mind was currently too clogged up to even attempt and shake the feeling off.  
Her eyes had only moved up at the feeling of her hand being brushed against, her head rising along with a little shake, as if that would help her head clear at all.  
"Miika, you look exhausted." an all-too familiar voice spoke, though she wasn't surprised to hear who's voice it was, the groups self proclaimed leader from the beginning of all of this, Kaede Akamatsu.  
"I didn't sleep all too well the previous night, I guess being in a new place such as this so suddenly has messed my schedule up." the slightly smaller of the two told the other, her voice seemed to sound normal. Good, even though if it did come out as choked as she had thought it would, nobody would ask her anything about it, everyone was probably in the same grieving state. Except for maybe Kokichi.   
Before she could blank out again, she tried her best to put on a more straight-forward face, one where she didn't reflect how depressed she really felt.   
"I need to use the washroom, hopefully I'll return before the trial is to start." she told the blonde, fingers nervously twisting inside the pockets of the cardigan she had draped over her shoulders.   
Thankful that no questions were asked when she brought up the false reason to leave, she brought her legs out of the library, feeling her chest lighten ever so slightly from simply leaving the room with the crime scene still within it.  
Her feet brought her where her mind directed them to- no distractions or stops along the way.   
Perhaps even breaking into a bit of a slower run when she was sure that there was nobody else around that would see her doing so, she didn't even bother to attempt and wipe away the beginnings of tears in her eyes as her feet brought her in front of the dormitory.   
Everyone was still in the library investigating everything that had happened, Miika was thankful that she was able to have these moments to herself, that she would be able to calm herself down even just a little bit before this trial happened and everything was exposed.   
Of course, Miika was a tad bit curious to find that Amami's room had been remained unlocked and open, but quickly brushed it off that it was left like that in case part of the investigation was to happen within it.   
That heavy feeling was brought into her chest, the suffocating feeling so strong that it started to make it hard to breathe as her arm pushed out to shut the door behind her, it was unlikely that there would be another person entering any time soon, though she still wanted the feeling of it just being herself for the time being.   
Letting those sad eyes close, a few deep breaths were pulled in and out of her lungs, in..out..in..out.   
Eyes staying closed, her feet began to bring her forward once more, blindly walking around the room without a single thought being focused on in her mind, stumbling around much like a person who had too much to drink.  
Her feet had finally made contact with an object, the force causing her knees to buckle, a small noise being emitted as her body fell to the ground- her eyes only opening then and there.   
She had fallen against the foot of the bed, a shaky sigh leaving her as she stared, just stared there, finally feeling the mass of tears starting, and soon falling down the flushed skin of her cheeks, making soft droplet noises as they hit the floor beneath her trembling hands.   
Using the little strength she had left, the girl pushed herself to her feet once more, walking shakily towards the mussed up bed- the bed that didn't even have the time to be made before the owner had left for good- and had sat herself upon the mattress.  
The warmth of the blanket only seemed to make things all the worse, the thought that only the previous night he had been sleeping, safe and warm in there causing the sobs to start, once again thankful that she was the only one in the building.   
Her knees were brought up to her chest, fingers gripped hopelessly against the blanket that brought the mixed feeling of warmth- yet overwhelming sadness back.   
By now, she had succumbed into a mess, breathing shallowly through sobs that seemed to shake her body, holding onto herself to try and control the spasms as they came over her.  
Rantaro was dead. This was her grieving.   
This was her grieving for someone she loved.  
Someone she loved, before she even had the chance to tell him that.   
She had only been able to pull out of her thoughts when the chime for the trial began, that voice she had already associated with the sour taste in her mouth, that voice being the reason this had all started. She hated that voice.  
"Please meet at the Shrine of Judgement..."  
Goodbye, Rantaro.   
"I love you."


End file.
